1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for displaying a branch structure, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for quickly emulating natural and generated visual effects having a branch structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices with a display function including televisions, mobile phones, walkmans, digital frames, personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), digital cameras, digital video cameras, and electronic book readers, are prevailing in the modern society we live in and have become ubiquitous in every day life. Therefore, it is one of the most important research and development goals for current information developers to offer diversified display contents and methodologies for the above devices in an efficient and productive manner.